


It's a....

by Babystiles



Series: things based on stuff [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Reveal, M/M, Surrogacy, surrogate laura hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: a fluffy gender reveal





	It's a....

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ARTWORK // ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS

Stiles nervously played with Derek's rolled up sleeve, folding the end then unfolding it as he chewed on his bottom lip. He stared at the box tied to the ceiling, his eyes wide and his leg jiggling, foot tapping restlessly on the floor. Derek stared down at Stiles hands, watching them fold over the fabric of his sleeve again, his own hands winding and unwinding the string of Stiles' pink hoodie around his finger.  

Laura was standing by the blue and pink decorated candy table, picking out all of the blue jelly beans from a heart shaped bowl. Her swollen belly was perfectly outlined by the emerald green dress she was wearing, a little blue pin hooked just below the left strap. She had insisted that the baby would be a boy since the beginning of the pregnancy.

"Are you boys excited?" Derek and Stiles jumped, their hands falling from each other's clothes so they could turn to face Talia, her ruby red lips curled into a smirk. "You two have been standing here, playing with each other's clothes for half an hour, what has you so nervous and jittery?" The woman asked, gently sweeping her midnight curls over her shoulder. Derek sighed, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist so he had something to do with his arms, then hooking his fingers into the mans belt loops so they would stop shaking. He hooked his chin over Stiles' shoulder and looked at his mother with a little frown that pulled his eyebrows down and made his lips curl down.

"We're just–" Derek paused, shrugging with a little shake of his head. "Nervous I guess" he said.

"Yeah, we're finding out the gender of our _baby_. We're having a _baby_. A baby with like... little baby fingers and baby toes and.... _a baby_!" Stiles flailed, his hand landing down on Derek's, their fingers lacing together.

"Oh my! You are?" Talia gasped.

"Mom" Derek glared. The woman laughed, rolling her eyes with a soft little pat to Derek's cheek.

"You two have been preparing for this baby for nearly ten months, and you've been _ready_ for this baby for years. You're the only two people that I know I never have to worry about" Talia placed a gentle hand on the side of Stiles' neck, her soft, tan fingers running against his jaw. "You two are going to be amazing parents, so stop being wusses and go find out what you're having" she shoved Stiles' shoulder in the direction of the box, causing the man to bump into Derek.

"Eloquently put mom" Derek chuckled.

"Alright people, lets find out the sex of my grandbaby!" Talia shouted, clapping her hands together. Derek and Stiles smiled, their hands wrapping together as they walked to stand under the box. Laura stood right beside them, a proud smile on her face and a handful of blue jellybeans in her palm. John, Melissa, Talia, and Robert stood together on either side of the two men. Scott, Kira, Boyd, Erica, Alison, Cora, Isaac, mason, Liam, Malia, Theo, Corey, Jackson, and Lydia were all standing in front of them, smiling encouragingly, their guesses pinned to their shirts.

"Are you ready?" Stiles asked, looking up at Derek with wide eyes and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

"Yeah. Yeah I am" Derek whispered. Stiles draped his arms around the mans shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, then looked up at the box.

"3" stiles whispered, gently grasping the string that was tapped to the flaps, one tiny tug would be all it would take for it to fall open.

"2" Derek said, wrapping one hand around Stiles' and other around the mans waist.

"1" they said together, there's hands tugging at the same time. Little bits of confetti fell all around them in the beautiful color of cotton candy pink. Stiles gasped, his hands falling over his face as tears spring to his eyes. Everyone around them was cheering and clapping, but they couldn't hear any of it as Derek wrapped both arms around Stiles' waist, pulling the man close, a wide smile spread across his face.

"We're having a little girl" stiles sniffled, his hands falling from his face and landing on Derek's chest, gently fisting his sweater.

"We're having a daughter" he said, gently wiping the tears that were rapidly falling from Stiles' bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, it sounds even better that way!" Stiles shouted, picking a little piece of confetti from Derek's shoulder and showing it to him. Derek laughed, burying his face in Stiles neck as everyone wrapped around them, forming a giant, congratulating group hug.


End file.
